1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method, and more particularly to, a dynamic range compression method for an image and an image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image may be expressed with a plurality of pixels, and each pixel may include pixel values which represent different colors. A dynamic range of the image represents a ratio of a maximum pixel value and a minimum pixel value which can be generated (or recognized). In general, the dynamic range in a natural environment is greater than the dynamic range of a human eye. Whereas, the dynamic range of the human eye is greater than a general image capture device. Therefore, when an ambient light is uneven, an image displayed on a display unit may not be the image that is expected to be seen by the human eye. For example, a backlighting situation during a photo shoot is generated due to a lack of the dynamic range of the display unit. Thus, displaying the image with a high dynamic range in the display unit with a low dynamic range or enhancing an image quality of the image with the low dynamic range has become an issue of concern for researcher of the related field.